


Bachelors

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: III. Initiation [11]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cooking, magician style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelors

written by Laura Boeff

 

 

"Hey dude, whatcha doing?"

"I’m folding the batter."

"That is not how you fold batter."

"Oh, now you're a culinary expert."

"Who does the cooking around here, dude?"

"Oh.. is that what you call it? What are you doing with that flour?"

*thump*

"Hey!"

"Hee, fourth stripe looks good, Ace. Whoa...hey wait."

*splash*

"Oh man..."

"What does it take to get that hair to lay down?"

"This means war, dude."

"Cosmo... you know the rules about practicing outside the lab..."

*crack, boing, ouff*

"Ouch."

"Learn a lesson, my apprentice?"

"Yea, keep you out of the kitchen."  
   
 


End file.
